Dangerous Prey
|Written By = Joel Metzger |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Renee O'Connor |Order in Series = 123 of 134 |Order in Season = 11 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 292 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Old Ares Had a Farm" |Next Episode in Series = "The God You Know" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Old Ares Had a Farm" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The God You Know" |title cap image = }} When Marga is killed by a vicious hunter, Prince Morloch, she requests that Xena trains Varia to become queen of the tribe. The two attempt to track down Morloch, but he is very smart and has skills that almost match those of the Warrior Princess herself. Summary In the forest, the Amazon Queen Marga triggers a trap while being pursued by an unknown hunter. She struggles free only to snag another tripwire along the trail, causing ropes to lash her against a tree. Frantically freeing herself once more, she runs smack into the clutches of Prince Morloch. With a kick to his chest, she escapes but is quickly stopped in her tracks when a razor-sharp star hurled by Morloch cuts deep into her leg. Standing over her with his deadly weapon, Morloch calmly explains that before she dies, she'll deliver a message for him. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle arrive at the Amazon village where Varia reveals that Amazons have been disappearing and that Marga has gone after whatever is hunting them. Later, when Varia defies Marga's orders and sneaks off to find her, Xena follows and spots the Queen collapsed and near death. Marga tells Xena that if Varia dies, their village will be lost. She implores Xena to protect the young Amazon and teach her how to be a true warrior. Varia approaches as Marga relinquishes her royal necklace to Xena and passes away. Xena discovers an ominous message carved into the Queen's arm, mocking Marga's skills as a warrior and challenging all comers. Back at Amazon camp, Four Amazons carry Marga's body away. Varia watches on sad. Xena explains to Gabrielle that It was all internal damage, and that Marga was meant to crawl back to camp before she died. Gabrielle asks Xena who would do that, to which Xena explains so she could deliver a message to the Amazons. When Xena notices Varia, she heads off to find out what is going on, while Gabrielle tries to keep everyone at camp. Determined to find Marga's killer, Varia sneaks off again but is quickly caught in a trap that yanks her skyward. As she struggles to free herself from Morloch's right hand man Raczar and his henchmen, Xena arrives, overpowers the attackers and sends them fleeing back to their camp. When an irate Varia tries to follow, Xena fashions a leash from the chain of a metal trap and secures it around Varia's neck. Back at Morloch's tent, Razcar informs the prince of their run-in with Xena. Feeling bored and unchallenged, Morloch is thrilled by the news and orders his men to capture Xena so he can determine if she's worth hunting. As the henchmen approach, Xena still refuses to unchain Varia, who lets out a whistle and reveals their location. Leaving Varia chained to a log, Xena takes off and quickly defeats all three men. Traveling on, the two women take refuge in an abandoned temple where Xena explains to Varia that she can't save her village on her own and that she's protecting her at Marga's request. When Varia suddenly lashes out, Xena challenges her to a fight and easily defeats the young Amazon. As Varia crashes backward onto the rotting floorboards, the floor splits open and she falls through. Rushing immediately to Varia's rescue, Xena finally wins her respect and loyalty. Later, as Morloch's men trudge through the woods searching for their prey, Xena grabs a henchman without being seen. Taking his weapon and the keg of flammable liquid he is carrying, she and Varia gag him, suspend him from a tree and use him as bait to lure Morloch. While they watch from a distance as Morloch's henchmen cut him down, Morloch secretly watches Xena. Suddenly sensing trouble, Xena pulls Varia behind a bush, switches clothes with her and manages to get the drop on "Morloch," clocking him with her chakram. But she quickly discovers that her victim is actually Morloch's henchman dressed as the prince. Spurred on by the competition, a gleeful Morloch appears in the entrance to a burial catacombs and invites Xena inside. Armed with her chakram and a bow and arrow, she enters and a deadly hunt commences. When Varia, unwilling to wait outside any longer, follows her inside and sneaks up on Morloch, Xena's hurls her chakram, slicing Morloch's blade in half before he can kill Varia. The women race to the entrance of the catacombs, but Razcar and his men are blocking it. Using Varia's boots as a decoy, they lure Razcar's gang towards the keg they've ignited, which explodes in the men's faces. Xena and Varia escape into the woods, but Varia is injured by another trap. Meanwhile, Morloch's men ignite an enormous fire that surrounds the two women. Using a tree as a catapult, Xena hurls Varia over the flames, but Morloch's men catapult a net that traps her in mid-air and they haul her in. After feigning unconsciousness, Varia suddenly springs to life and corners Razcar at knifepoint. Terrified, he releases his weapon and begs her to find and kill Morloch. Varia releases Razcar, only to be knocked out once more by the prince. Xena follows Varia's screams to an arena where she spots her friend strapped to the top of a rickety tower. A fierce battle ensues. But just when Morloch thinks he's got the upper hand, Xena uses his insane bloodlust against him and she ultimately prevails. Later at the Amazon village, Gabrielle lights Marga's pyre on fire. The Amazons are all gathered around, as Xena and Gabrielle move over to Varia. Xena hands Marga's royal necklace to Gabrielle who places it on Varia, officially making her Queen of the Amazons. Varia tells Xena she has so much to learn to honour Mara's memory. Xena hugs Varia, and tells her she doesn't owe her anything after she says she is in her debt. The Amazons mourn in silence, looking at the burning pyre. Disclaimer :Raczar mysteriously disappeared at the completion of production of this motion picture and is rumored to have been living under the guise of "Prince Vhalimar Barbiqueem Raczar of Lower Alibabaston". '' Background Information *'Chakram Count': 6 :#To disarm Morloch's men. :#To release Varia. :#To take out one of Morloch's men. :#To combat against Morloch's Weapon. :#To prevent Morloch from killing Varia. :#To deflect Morloch's Weapon. *Morloch's Weapon is the second time that the idea of the Chakram has been dupilcated - the first was with Agathon's Weapon in "The Dirty Half Dozen". *Xena is yet again mistaken for an Amazon in this episode. *This episode marks the death of Marga. *This is one of the rare "Gabby Lite" episodes. **Other Gabrielle Lite episodes were; The Path Not Taken, Adventures In The Sin Trade Part 1 and 2, and Return of the Valkyrie *This is the second episode to be directed by Renee O'Connor. The first was "Deja Vu All Over Again". *Morloch mentions that he will add Xena's Chakram to his collection, which implies that he has collected other items that act like it. Other implications include the fact that he has a weapon like that himself. *Varia mentions "Adventures in Sin Trade 2" where Xena attack and killed almost all the Amzons in the area. Memorable Quotations '''Xena': I'm not an Amazon. Morloch: But you're so tall. Xena: It's the boots. ---- Morloch: I'm Prince Chesnick Bloodicarr Morloch. Upper Scheherazadestan. Xena: Oh, Xena of Amphipolis. Warrior princess, warrior mom, who conquers Prince Chesty Forlock of Upper Whateverstan. ---- Morloch: In this world there is only the hunter and the hunted. ---- Morloch: Her skill nearly matches my own. Links and References Guest Stars *Tsianina Joelson as Varia *Sandy Winton as Prince Morloch *Sela Apera as Marga *Craig Hall as Raczar References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Morloch *Raczar *Varia *Marga *Zana Gods Places *Greece *Upper Scheherazadestan (Mentioned) *Amphipolis (Mentioned) Other *Adventures in the Sin Trade II (Events Mentioned) Season Navigation de:Jagdzeit Category:XWP Season 6 episodes Category:Gabrielle Lite Episode